staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Września 1999
06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Współcześni wojownicy - reportaż 08.00 Na szczytach władzy (Powers That Be) (2/21) - serial komediowy, USA 1992 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 (emisja z teletekstem) 10.50 Bądź gotowy dziś do drogi: Niemcy - teleturniej 11.10 Pan Tadeusz - teleturniej 11.35 Reporter 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 NATO bez ograniczeń - reportaż 12.30 Jugosławia - cień wojny 12.45 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 6 etap 13.20 To jest telewizja 13.35 Fałszywy kadr: Don Gabriel 14.00 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 6 etap 15.40 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 16.05 Kronika Filmowa 16.25 Miami 7 - serial, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Moda na sukces (935) - telenowela, USA 1991 18.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Zabójcza broń (Lethal Weapon) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987 22.00 Eros Ramazzotti i przyjaciele - koncert 22.50 Sportowa sobota oraz Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.20 Wyzwanie (The Gauntlet) - film sensacyjny, USA 1977 01.10 Klan (239,240,241) - telenowela, Polska 1999 02.25 Nemezis (Nemesis) - film SF, USA 1992 04.00 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - w świecie ciszy - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Jazda kulturalna 10.15 Cztery kąty - magazyn 10.45 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.00 Ballykissangel (36): To jest życie - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 11.50 Rocznica uchwalenia Unii Lubelskiej 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (93): Złamane serca i hamburgery - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 13.00 Szalejąca planeta: Tsunami - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 13.50 Rocznica uchwalenia Unii Lubelskiej 14.00 Animals: Arka Noego - magazyn przyrodniczy 14.25 Rocznica uchwalenia Unii Lubelskiej 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (157): Siniaki - telenowela, Polska 1999 15.35 Rocznica uchwalenia Unii Lubelskiej 15.45 Koc - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 16.30 Polskie drogi (2/11): Obywatel GG - serial wojenny, Polska 1977 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Rocznica uchwalenia Unii Lubelskiej 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz ŁKS Łódź - Stomil Olsztyn 20.00 Kabaret Potem: Trąbka dla gubernatora 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Tracey bierze na tapetę (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 22.10 Jasne światła, wielkie miasto (Bright Lights, Big City) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987 00.00 Studio sport: Finał Golden League w Monachium 01.00 Z zimną krwią (In Cold Blood) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 02.30 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Animaniacy (23/33) - serial animowany 07.20 Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 07.35 Hej, Arnold (9/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Taxi (2/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997 09.45 Ogrody bez granic (4/24) - serial dokumentalny 10.10 Wielka miłość Balzaka (6/7) - serial biograficzny, Polska 1973 11.05 Szlakiem odkrywców (2/13) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Ja Cezar (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Cuda pogody (ost.) - serial dokumentalny. 12.55 Różnice - film dokumentalny 13.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - VI etap 14.15 Magda Anioł 14.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 Zaproszenie 15.05 Portrety miast - reportaż 15.30 Panna z mokrą głową (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 16.00 Niedamirów - zamiast korzeni - reportaż 16.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Program artystyczny 19.30 Piano Express 20.00 Taxi (2/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997 20.40 Zew natury (2/12) - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Śmierć w krypcie (La Quindicesima epistola) (ost.) - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Niemcy 1998 23.30 Cover Band - Classic Rock 00.25 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.20 (WP) Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.20 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 08.40 Ziołomania - program poradnikowy 09.00 (WP) Taxi (2/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Wielka miłość Balzaka (6/7) - serial biograficzny, Polska 1973 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Ja Cezar - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial dokumentalny 12.55 (WP) Różnice - film dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - VI etap 14.15 (WP) Magda Anioł 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie 15.05 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 15.30 (WP) Panna z mokrą głową (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 16.00 (WP) Niedamirów - zamiast korzeni - reportaż 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Program artystyczny 19.30 (WP) Piano Express 20.00 (WP) Taxi (2/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Jak kochały - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Śmierć w krypcie (La Quindicesima epistola) (ost.) - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Niemcy 1998 23.30 (WP) Cover Band - Classic Rock 00.25 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Kosmiczne wojny (3) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.25 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 08.50 Power Rangers (115) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 09.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 10.55 Wybranek panny Hobson (Hobson's Choice) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1983 12.45 Dwa muły dla siostry Sary (Two Mules for Sister Sara) - western, USA 1970 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Ricky Martin: król życia - magazyn 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (Dawson's Creek) (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997-98 18.10 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (5) - serial komediowy, 20.30 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy, Polska 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 22.00 Bez skrupułów (The Temp) - thriller, USA 1993 23.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.55 Klub 'Udana Randka' (Head Over Heels) (8/9) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.25 Playboy: Nocne eskapady (1) - serial erotyczny 01.25 Mężczyzna i kobiety, po zmroku... (After Dark: Man and Women) - film erotyczny, USA 1994 03.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Myszorki na prerii (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - program dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (2/26) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (13/39) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (2/41) - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 Zaginiony świat (The Lost World) - film przygodowy, USA 1960 14.00 Terry i Kate (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.00 Przystań Hubbardów (2/26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 16.00 Zatoka szczęścia (Hyperion Bay) (2/17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Plaże Malibu (Malibu Shores) (2/8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Start w TVN, meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Ja, Malinowski - serial komediowy, Polska 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.10 Za kogo warto umrzeć (Someone to Die For) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 22.05 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Informator (The Infiltrator) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.25 Spot - magazyn kulturalny 00.55 Wolna miłość na wakacjach (Harrad Summer) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1974 02.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.40 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra (Cobra) (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny (4) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes. John Dawson 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (5) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (5) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.00 Smródka idzie na wojnę (Stinker Goes to War) - film animowany, reż. Robarto Gavioli 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (5) - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (5) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Kobra (Cobra) (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.00 Nieśmiertelny (5) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 18.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Taksiarze z Waszyngtonu (D.C. Cab) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Charlie Barnett, Irene Cara, Max Gail (92 min) 21.50 Ogień (3) - serial obyczajowy, Australia. 22.50 Valentino - serial 23.20 Kieszonkowcy (Thick as Thieves) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Steve DiMarco, wyk. Gerry Quigley, Carolyn Dunn, Amber-Lea Weston, Karl Pruner (87 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu 06.00 W labiryncie (59,60): Dylemat Joanny, Meeting - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (56 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Teledyski na życzenie 07.40 Złotopolscy (105,106): Lekarstwo na miłość, Koncesja - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) (powt.) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Ziarno: Kraj Pana Jezusa - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Mała Księżniczka (38/46) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 10.00 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 10.20 Biografie: Człowiek z kamerą - film dokumentalny Katii Forbert-Petersen 11.20 Wyśpiewać dawne lata - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 11.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór - film przygodowy, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Piotr Krukowski, Sławomira Łozińska, Wiesław Wójcik, Ludwik Benoit (87 min) 13.35 Album Śląski (1): Nigdy stąd - reportaż 13.50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Krajobraz z ruinami zamku (powt.) 14.00 Od Lwowa po Góry Skaliste - reportaż Aleksandry Mączki 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Sport z satelity: Tour de Pologne - 6 etap 15.40 Autoportrety we wnętrzu: Włodzimierz Pawlak (powt.) 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Francji i Monako 17.00 Sport z satelity: Eliminacje ME w piłce ręcznej mężczyzn Polska - Niemcy - 1 połowa 17.30 Teleexpress 17.45 Sport z satelity: Eliminacje ME w piłce ręcznej mężczyzn Polska - Niemcy - 2 połowa 18.30 Czterdziestolatek (2/21): Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski (41 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bodzio - mały helikopterek (10/13) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Biesiada Weselna w Węgrowie (2) 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 POLONICA: Komisarz Maigret (1/2): Maigret się broni (Maigret se defend) - film kryminalny, Francja 1993, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Bruno Cremer, Agnes Soral, Eric Prat, Anne Bellec (82 min) 22.50 Tuzin z Wałami - czyli jubileusz Wałów Jagiellońskich: Wspomnienia (2) 23.55 Sportowa sobota 00.15 Misja (6-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tomasz Lulek, Maja Wodecka, Henryk Bukowski, Piotr Probosz (58 min) 01.15 Bodzio - mały helikopterek (10/13) - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Biesiada Weselna w Węgrowie (2) (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.30 POLONICA: Komisarz Maigret (1/2): Maigret się broni (Maigret se defend) - film kryminalny, Francja 1993, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Bruno Cremer, Agnes Soral, Eric Prat, Anne Bellec (82 min) (powt.) 04.50 Tuzin z Wałami - czyli jubileusz Wałów Jagiellońskich: Wspomnienia (2) (powt.) 06.30 Teledyski 07.15 Teleshopping 08.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dennis rozrabiaka, Klejnot snów, Gdzie jest Wally? - filmy animowane 10.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 10.55 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 11.45 Prywatna szkoła (Private School) - film obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Noel Black, wyk. Phoebe Cates, Betsy Russell, Matthew Modine, Michael Zorek (84 min) 13.15 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.40 Detektywi - serial komediowy, W. Brytania, wyk. Jasper Carrot, Robert Powell, George Sewell (30 min) 14.10 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 14.35 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy, USA 1982, wyk. Stephen Collins, Caitlin O'Heaney, Jeff MacKay, Roddy McDowell (50 min) 15.30 Siódme niebo - serial familijny, USA, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel (50 min) 16.20 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 17.10 Nieustraszeni - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brixton Karnes, Christine Steel, Duane Davies, Kathy Trageser (50 min) 18.00 Kameleon - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00-01.15 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Taksiarze z Waszyngtonu (D.C. Cab) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Charlie Barnett, Irene Cara, Max Gail (92 min) 21.50 Wyspa Pascalego (Pascali's Island) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1988, reż. James Dearden, wyk. Ben Kingsley, Charles Dance, Helen Mirren, George Murcell (100 min) 23.40 W potrzasku (When a Stranger Calls Back) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Fred Walton, wyk. Carol Kane, Charles Durning, Jill Schoelen, Karen Austin (90 min) 01.15 Savannah - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. David Gail, Robyn Lively, Jamie Luner, Paul Satterfield (50 min) 02.00 Prześladowany (Outrage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Allen Ackerman, wyk. Rob Lowe, Jennifer Kathryn Herold, Eric Michael Cole (85 min) 03.25 W potrzasku (When a Stranger Calls Back) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Fred Walton, wyk. Carol Kane, Charles Durning, Jill Schoelen, Karen Austin (90 min) (powt.) 07.05 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 09.00 (K) Naprawdę wczoraj - film obyczajowy, Polska 1963, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska (87 min) 10.25 Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Hiena - złodziej czy bohater - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 10.55 (K) Wiercipięta (Leave it to the Beaver) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Christopher McDonald, Cameron Finley, Janine Turner, Erik von Detten (84 min) 12.25 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska 14.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 15.30 Nie przegap 15.35 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial 16.00 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 16.10 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 16.40 (K) Instynkt życia - film dokumentalny 17.35 (K) Deser: Głos serca - film krótkometrażowy 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 20.00 (K) Madame Sousatzka - film obyczajowy, USA 1988 22.00 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 23.05 (K) Przybysze z przestrzeni kosmicznej 2 (It Come from Outer Space 2) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Roger Duchowny, wyk. Brian Kerwin, Stevie Fields, Elizabeth Pena (84 min) 00.30 (K) Komisarz Beck - mroczna gra (Beck - Spar i morker) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Morten Arnfred, wyk. Pater Haber, Stina Rautelin, Mikael Presbrandt (86 min) 02.00 (K) Prima aprilis (April Fool's Day) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Fred Walton, wyk. Deborah Foreman, Griffin O'Neal, Clayton Rohner, Deborah Goodrich (86 min) 03.30 (K) Zmagania z aligatorami (Wrestling with Aligators) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1995, reż. Laurie Weltz, wyk. Aleksa Palladino, Joely Richardson, Claire Bloom, Sam Trammell (83 min) 04.55 (K) Spóźnieni przechodnie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1962, reż. Jan Rybkowski/Andrzej Łapicki/Adam Hanuszkiewicz, wyk. Kalina Jędrusik, Gustaw Holoubek, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Adam Hanuszkieiwcz (90 min) 06.30 (K) Kim i Roxie - uchatki patagońskie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 thumb|left|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.20 (WP) Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 08.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.00 (WP) Taxi (2/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Wielka miłość Balzaka (6/7) - serial biograficzny, Polska 1973, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pierre Meyrand, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Rene Faure 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Ja Cezar - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Reportaż z Afryki 12.50 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - VI etap 14.15 Lekcje języka angielskiego 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie 15.05 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 15.30 (WP) Panna z mokrą głową (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk. Paulina Tworzyńska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Hanna Stankówna 16.00 (WP) Niedamirów - zamiast korzeni - reportaż 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Pasaż - magazyn 17.30 Portrety - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura 19.00 (WP) Program artystyczny 19.30 (WP) Piano Express 20.00 (WP) Taxi (2/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Marginałki - program kabaretowy 21.15 Mały jazz 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Śmierć w krypcie (La Quindicesima epistola) (ost.) - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Niemcy 1998, reż. Jose Maria Sanchez Silva, wyk. Daniele Liotti, Deborah Caprioglio, Mario Adorf, Massimo Wertmüller (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Cover Band - Classic Rock 00.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 21.00 In Luv - talk show (Whitney Houston) 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) 23.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny